


Warm

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi really needs Bokuto and his big boy body, Bokuto is a softie, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Happy BokuAka Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hugs, M/M, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Akaashi was about to die of hypothermia, but for his luck Bokuto was a compact heating machine.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for BokuAka day and I hope you like it!!!! <3 English its not my first language so if there is any grammatical error it will be corrected later.

Akaashi was cold.

He was aware that they were in November and the temperatures weren’t what could be considered fine to leave home without a coat, but as he was with final exams plus training he had barely had time to make good decisions before leaving home that morning.

Not to mention that he had stayed up late watching videos of the national volleyball team of Australia and Brazil. But those were details.

The real problem was that although inside the academy and classrooms it was not too cold due to the heating, going out into the yard to go to the gym in the afternoon for weekly training had turned out to be a survival exercise. Starting with that He came to the dressing room with his teeth squeaking and both hands and feet frozen, which was not logical. His hands were in the pockets of his school uniform jacket and his feet had socks on.

"I swear, it's the fucking coldest day of the whole damn year." Komi growled and it was the first thing Akaashi heard as soon as he entered the dressing room.

Dressing room in which they had no heating because it had been damaged two days ago and Yukie couldn't get someone to repair it.

"You're exaggerating." Sarukui smiled as he unwrapped himself from the team's jacket (which Akaashi forgot at home), the school uniform jacket, a cotton shirt, an overlaid shirt, a simple white shirt, and finally another T-shirt before getting his chest naked and ready to get dressed in his sports uniform for training.

Akaashi looked at himself as he opened his locker. Under the jacket he had the white shirt of the uniform and the light blue tie with small white stripes. And then nothing. Then he literally had nothing and could swear that his skin would be something similar to an ice cube.

He didn't try to prove it, he simply changed quickly before someone noticed his lack of coats and put on a white sweater that by divine action he had kept in his locker. And while his simple T-shirt of the academy's winter sports uniform wasn't enough to support under that sweater, he tried to convince himself that as soon as he began to warm up in the gym he would forget the cold.

And for Akaashi's good luck, it worked. Or at least most of it.

The afternoon was going too normal. Bokuto appeared to be a human rifle and hadn't missed even one of his side attacks. Konoha had improvised in his serves. First years rookies were beginning to get used to the pace of training. And Bokuto had jumped at him for a bit of affection when they won one of the training matches near the end of finishing the training that day. Akaashi never saw the reason to get excited when it came to matches between the same team members, but Bokuto always managed to raise the spirits of the people he even had won and it was impressive how some players even asked for revenge.

However this time, when Bokuto scored a point with an excellent attack from a difficult position and jumped in search of hugging Akaashi sideways, his gesture was more than welcome, as Akaashi could no longer fool himself. That match had not been so complicated and he barely got to move, and his legs, for the shorts he thought, had begun to feel cold to the point of freezing and his hands were affected too.

He had no idea who have had the wonderful idea to open the gym doors, although it was logical because it was time to leave, but he was too much in disagreement with that person.

"Akaashi!" A scream from Bokuto distracted him. When he looked around, the first years had begun to disarm the network and the second years were in charge of the balls. "Oi, Akaashi. Are you okay?" Bokuto again called for his attention. Akaashi looked directly into his eyes vaguely noticing how his own teeth practically made an unbearable noise of shiver.

"Y-Yes?" Akaashi let go with difficulty and thoughtfully. Bokuto had hugged him, right? And the match was over, right? The issue that bothered him a little was when the fuck that had happened and why he didn't pay attention.

"You're freezing."

"T-Thank you, B-Bokuto-san."

"It wasn't a compliment!" The captain seemed to get worried.

"Is something wrong, Kou-chan?" A voice came from his left (or right?) and he was sure it was Yukie, although he didn't dare to look at her, he knew he would be scolded and he wasn't in the mood for that.

"Akaashi its cold!"

"Oh, don't listen to him Akaashi, you're our hottest player here." Yukie joked? and when she wasn't getting an answer she came closer to look more closely and frown. "Kou-chan. Could you take Kei-chan to the dressing room and then to the infirmary? I don't think it's anything serious, but if you're catching a cold, it's better that you have a good remedy. Miss Yoko must still be there. "

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi could hear Bokuto stammering a lot, but that went through a vibration in his back, and as he was on Bokuto's back, it was impossible not to feel those tingling vibrations every two seconds.

Although Akaashi really didn't feel himself in his five senses, he remembered pretty well Bokuto holding his hand taking him to the locker room, commenting on how cold his fingers were and how they seemed about to break, and then scolded Akaashi when he realized that he had come to classes without any coat. He also remembered Bokuto helping him change his sports shorts for long pants that Bokuto had in his own locker for emergencies. He didn't mind at all the fact that Bokuto had helped him as if he were a baby, every negative thought left him as soon as the soft cotton fabric of those Bokuto's sports pants touched his skin. He was really dying of cold but he still remembered, he still could, how Bokuto after helping him get dressed and taking his backpack, had crouched down in front of him and told him to climb on his back and Akaashi without a fuss did as he was told.

And that was the current situation. The school was practically empty and there were only the students who had training in their respective clubs in the afternoon, and the infirmary wasn't far away.

And on the other hand, Bokuto's body had a perfect temperature. Akaashi wrapped his arms a little more around Bokuto's neck as he snuggled his body closer to Bokuto's body than was possible in the position they were in.

And he didn't regret it.

Bokuto was warm and Akaashi was dying of cold and had every right to curl up in a body so pleasantly comfortable.

Bokuto on the other hand, not being so used to Akaashi being affectionate, was with his cheeks a little red wondering why the fuck the vice-captain from his team hadn't worn at least an extra shirt or coat to not be dying of cold in those moments.

"Koutarou." The nurse nodded when she saw him, but her frown changed completely as she saw the body on Bokuto's back which seemed unconscious. Which didn't make sense because Akaashi was smiling. "What happened to him? Bring him to the bed, here my dear, here."

The lady guided them to one of the three beds separated by curtains that they had in the infirmary of the academy, and Bokuto very carefully laid Akaashi while at the same time he quickly sheltered the setter with the bedspreads that were in the bed. The change of places didn't seem to make Akaashi comfortable because he didn't stop frowning since he was put in there.

"Apparently he came with just a few warm clothes this morning and has been dying of cold all day."

Ten minutes passed while the nurse asked more questions and got Akaashi to drink some sugar water and take his temperature. And apparently he was with a little fever but not something serious, but even so Bokuto refused to leave him alone.

"You can go now, Bokuto-san. Yoko-san said I can stay here for a while longer until she leaves and recover the heat in my body. And the medicine she gave me is working. You don't have to worry anymore and-"

"Akaashi!" Bokuto cut him off sitting on the bed next to Akaashi. "When I touched your hands a little while ago I was so damn scared" the boy started, and to make his point clearer, he took both of Akaashi's hands in his own just to make sure he was right. "Even now they are still cold, Akaashi."

Akaashi didn't know what to answer so he remained silent. And on the other hand there was the issue that Bokuto had begun to rub his hands over Akaashi's to generate heat and it was fucking satisfying that he had no words to express how much he needed to feel more contact.

But then Bokuto separated his hands when he felt it was enough. Or so Akaashi thought.

"It's useless. They are sweating but they are still cold. It's unfair." Bokuto crossed both arms over his chest as he shook his head very quickly. "It's fucking unfair to you, Akaashi."

"It's okay, Bokuto-san." Putting both of his hands together, Akaashi breathed slightly over them trying to tidy up his head which was too slow that day. "I got fever, so it's logical obvious that my hands are still like this. You don't have to worry."

"Akaashi!" Akaashi had to close his eyes for a few seconds, Bokuto's voice was too thick and strong for what his dizzy head could tolerate. "Of course I have to be worry! The team's setter catched up a cold and it's freezing to death, of course I'm worried."

Akaashi still didn't understand what was the big deal, but while Akaashi was questioning his captain's words, something seemed to light up in Bokuto's head, who quickly got up on his two feet and began to undress, first of his jacket of the team, to then remove the sports sweater that he had with two more shirts, only to be left with a sweatshirt very tight to his pectorals.

And maybe he was starting to hallucinate, but Akaashi thought how great it would be to squeeze Bokuto's breasts with both hands. Would they be soft? Would it cause tickling? Why were they so big? Were his own similar? Could Akaashi touch his own and would it be the same? What if-?

"Akaashi?"

The Fukurodani setter came back to reality, only to realize that Bokuto was again sitting next to him, and that Akaashi's two hands were, effectively, on Bokuto's boobs.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi gulped. "Why did you get undressed? You don't have cold?"

As much as he had come to himself, or at least something like that, Akaashi's hands remained on Bokuto's pecs and didn't move from there, was too warm in fact, and Bokuto, the bastard seemed to have no problem.

Even when Akaashi questioned why he had undressed, a bright smile adorned his entire face.

"To give you a hug, of course!" Bokuto's smile was so bright that Akaashi wondered if he could compete against the sun itself. "And it seems that you also need one."

Although Bokuto referred to Akaashi's hands still on his chest, Akaashi wouldn't comment on it. He still couldn't understand why a hug was a wonderful idea that had Bokuto smiling like a child, but he didn't want to ask any more questions. With Bokuto, the best thing in these cases was to play along. In most cases, things ended well because the ace and team captain wasn't an idiot, and those who already had a lot of time in Fukurodani knew it. _But still_ …

"Bokuto-san?"

"Move a little Akaashi, here I go."

Bokuto climbed all the way to the bed on his knees in front of Akaashi's body, which was sitting cross-legged under the blankets and covers. He didn't understand what Bokuto intended to do, but when he moved generating a disaster of blankets, sheets and quilts, to end up behind Akaashi's body, the setter really didn't understand anything anymore.

"Can I get you undressed? I swear it will be quick and you won't be cold! "Akaashi nodded, suspecting too much of the situation. But he would let it be, Bokuto must have good reasons. Oh that at least Akaashi hoped. "When I was little I went on vacation to Russia and there they were in winter. It was so fucking cold! I swear, your tears came out in the form of ice cubes. And since I was little I had no better idea than to go out and make snowmen with the dog that looked after the house in which where we were staying, and as intellectual as I was, I did that stuff when my parents went out to do some shopping." Bokuto's hands were kind as they gently lifted Akaashi's sweater over his body and his head. A satisfactory current of electricity ran through all the nerve points in Akaashi's skin stealing him a gasp. It was so pathetic because Bokuto simply rubbed him with his fingers once when he had barely taken the sweater's corners at first, but he was fine. He knew that Bokuto wouldn't say anything about it. "It was so fun. Or that I believed until the dog accidentally hit a tree and the snow that had been in the branches fell on me. It was so much that I got stuck for a while." Akaashi was attentive to Bokuto's words, while Bokuto was with his hands over Akaashi's blankets covering both of them. "Even I can still remember how the dog barked and dug in the snow to try to get me out. I don't know how long I was there, but I can remember how the barking of the dog ceased for many minutes, and then someone, with the help of the dog, took me out of there. Apparently it was a neighbor of the area who quickly took me to her cabin. I could barely speak but I was agree with her on getting me undressed and she just took off my clothes, she had done the same." Akaashi blinked a bit surprised with what Bokuto was telling him. On the other hand, Bokuto was totally calm, and after putting all the blankets over them he proceeded to wrap his arms from behind and over Akaashi's chest to stick him to his own body and then he just lay them both on the infirmary's bed. Bokuto's chest was so warm against Akaashi's back that the sensation of heat relaxed the setter enough to be real. "I don't know if I was about to die of hypothermia that day, but I swear that the body of that lady was so damn warm that I felt I was reviving. Apparently, her body heat and having been out of the cold for so long helped her body to help mine that was practically a snowball. My father almost fell out of fright while my mother scolded me, but I came out alive that day. I know that my situation at that time is not yours right now, but I hope I can help even a little so that your body doesn't feel cold. Cold sucks."

Bokuto's arms were wrapped around his body. Bokuto's legs were almost intertwined with his. Bokuto's soft breathing in his neck was intoxicating. Bokuto was too much and Akaashi couldn't be more grateful about it.

"Wow." It was the only thing Akaashi could release as he settled himself into Bokuto's arms and closed his eyes.

"I know." Bokuto giggled. A laugh which managed to ruffle the hair on the back of Akaashi's arms and neck. "It was a fucking "wow" situation, wasn't it?"

"A-And what happened to the lady who helped you?"

"Oh! She turned out to be the one who rented us the house. She had a small cabin where she lived at the time she was renting her biggest house for tourists." Bokuto spoked in a thoughtful voice. Akaashi just wanted him to keep talking over his neck and never stop. "I suppose that nowadays she is fine?. She was a single young lady without children or wife or husband. I hope she's okay, one day I should return to visit her and thank her for saving me that day. I'll even tell her how I could help you today thanks to her!"

Both, or rather Bokuto, remained silent for a few minutes and how quiet the room was, was an important factor for Akaashi to relax. Besides, Bokuto's body warm was helping him more than usual.

"I'm glad you survived that day, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto, who was comfortably hugging his setter with his whole body, smiled softly on Akaashi's neck causing Akaashi himself to smile a little.

"Me too, Akaashi." Bokuto sighed casually on his neck. "Me too, I guess."

Maybe going out without coats that morning had been a very bad decision, but Akaashi was very grateful to have Bokuto there for him at the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> "Komi-san, why does the whole team have a picture of Bokuto-san and me sleeping in the infirmary?"
> 
> "Konoha you fucker! you said you wouldn't tell him!"
> 
>  
> 
> -x-
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
